This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Vent operator assemblies may be employed in casement-type or projection-type window assemblies, for example, to move a window vent between open and closed positions relative to a window frame. The vent operator assemblies may also lock and unlock the window vent relative to the window frame. In projection-type window assemblies, first and second hinge assemblies may be disposed on respective first and second vertically extending sides of the window vent, and the operator assembly may be disposed on a horizontally extending side of the window vent. In casement-type window assemblies, first and second hinge assemblies may be disposed on respective upper and lower horizontally extending sides of the window vent, and the operator assembly may be disposed on a vertically extending side of the window vent.